Oops, My Finger Slipped
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: When the Creepypastas are chase by God's angels, they need a safe haven...fortunately, they find a believer nearby..."GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YA DING DONGS!" Yeah, the believer isn't to happy to find them in her house...
1. Chapter 1

Great. Just great. My life is now shattered in half with miserable and insanity. Mostly insanity. Right now, I'm stuck with having almost half of the population of creepypastas in MY ROOM. They couldn't leave me alone, couldn't they? How did this happen you ask? Well...

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom, Dad, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, creeped out of my mind. Right now, my parents were looking at me in a frightful manner, as if scared of me. We were all in the living room with the TV on the News channel. The room was cast in a eeiry glow that bounced everywhere around the room. "Mom, Dad?" I took a step foward and they recoiled away. OK, this is wierd. Never seen my parents scared before. "Helloooooo? Earth to parents, are you there?" No answer. I snorted. "C'mon, stop playing this game and tell me what's wrong!" My Mom pointed at the TV. There, a murder was cast out. All caught on tape. I was in the video! And another person! I couldn't tell who he was, but I saw that he held a knife. I shook my head in disbelief; I don't remember doing that! "Guys, I didn't do it! It must be fake!"

"You're right Lisa," whispered a voice behind me,"You didn't do it...I did..." I froze in fright. 'Don't look behind you don't look behind you,' I chanted in my head but my eyes betrayed me. I glanced behind and saw a giant grin. Oh, crap. It's Jeff the Killer. "Stop freaking her out Jeff!" Then I saw a guy looked similar to Link that were in the Zelda games; BEN Drowned. Double crap. I looked completely behind me and I saw Slenderman, Tails Doll, Smile, Pencil-neck...wow, I'm gonna die now. Yay me. "Frucken pier mier!" I screamed as I jumped back five feet from them. "What the HELL are you doing here?!" They all stared at me. Wow, even by just looking at them you can feel creeped out. Cool and creepy. "Honey, who are you talking to?" asked my mother in a sugary voice. I recognize that type of voice; it was the type that doctors in mental hospitals use. I shuddered at that thought. Mental Hospitals. Asylums. Prison. I would go there soon if I don't get out of there! I ran toward the stairs and went up it. I paced down the hallway and went into my room and locked the door. Crap crap crap crap CRAP!

I zoomed under my covers in an insane speed and huddled under them. 'Just a dream,' I thought,' I'll wake up soon and all of this will just be a dream. Just a dream.' I heard the door unlock and creak open. I pressed myself closer against the bed. "Just a dream," I whispered to myself. "No it's noootttttt!" sang a voice. I felt something poke me," Wake up." "I'm awake...what the hell do you want from me?" "Your soul,"came a demonic voice. "Shut up Tails!," snapped the voice from before," We're not here for that and you know that!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Yeah, turns out that they needed help hiding from some angels who were hunting the down. They knew I was the closest believer so they crashed at my place. I hate them. They killed my parents to do that. Now, Jeff and BEN are playing my videogames, Tails Doll and Smile were playing Poker, and Slenderman and Pencil-neck were staring at me creepily. Wow, they couldn't stop being stalkers even when hiding...

(Outside Computer: "You do know that we can read what you're typing, ya know," said Tails Doll," And you'd better not post that on Fanfiction. I smirked.

"Oops, my finger slipped.")

~END~

Me: People, I won't continue every story, K?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I decided to write my encounters of each Creepypasta while they hid in my room. I did this partially 'cause I'm bored and that I'm sick. Also, I got a sudden plot bunny for this story! XD I do NOT own Creepypasta!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

I heard a noise come from the back of my room that sounded like heavy breathing. I kept my eyes closed in fear; I don't want to meet the maker of the noise. I nuzzled into my pillow to drown the noise out, but to no avail. I heard footsteps and a whisper that sounded something along the lines of "My wo weep." The footsteps kept on becoming louder and louder until it stopped. An eerie silence passed between us as I cowered on the bed with my eyes screwed shut.

"Go to sleep." said the man that was in my room. I opened my eyes and frowned. 'Not him AGAIN,' I thought as I let a groan escape my lips. Sitting up, I took out my flashlight and turned it on. There, in my room, there was Jeff the Killer. I turned off my flashlight. Then, I turned it back on; he was still there, giving me the creepy smile that he gives whenever he's about to kill someone.

I turned it off again and then turned it on.

He was still there.

Off and then on.

Jeff was still there.

Off, on.

Still there.

Off and on.

He was STILL there.

I chucked my flashlight at him and shouted," GET OUT OF MY ROOM! We went over this before; you are NOT a stalker and if you want to be, rename yourself Jeff the STALKER! Got it?" He shook his head no. Growling, I grabbed MY knife that I had under my bed and pointed it toward him.

" Do you want me to cut your throat out like LAST time?" He gulped and ran out of my room. Chuckling, I grabbed my hidden phone and pressed the send button.

"Oops, my finger slipped! Good luck saving your ego, Jeffery!" Somewhere in my house, I heard him shout in anger and irritation.


End file.
